Halloweentanz
by JosephineDracul
Summary: Pairing: SSxRL Ein weiterer Halloweenball in Hogwarts, doch dieses Mal ist der Meister der Zaubertränke dafür zuständig, die Große Halle zu schmücken...


Name der Story: Halloweentanz

Art der Story: Fanfiction/Kurzgeschichte

Autor: Josephine

Datum: 29.10.2004

Anmerkungen der Autorin: Diese Geschichte war mein Beitrag zu der Halloween Challenge 2004 in Pixies Taverne. Ich habe damit den 2. Platz gemacht stolz ist und hoffe, die Geschichte gefällt euch…mal wieder ein wenig Out of Character, aber das ist ja das Meiste (oder alles? _smile_), was ich schreibe…

Disclaimer: Alle hier verwendeten Figuren und Orte gehören JKR, ich habe leider keine Rechte an ihnen schnüff und verdiene damit kein Geld…nur die Idee gehört mir ;-)...immerhin Etwas...

* * *

**Halloweentanz **

„Nein, nein und nochmals nein! Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage, Albus!" Severus Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke und Hauslehrer von Slytherin, ging mit finsterem Blick zu seinem Schreibtisch und ließ sich dahinter auf dem schweren, dunklen Holzstuhl nieder.

Ihm gegenüber saß Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts, und blickte seinem Schützling fest in die schwarzen, wütend funkelnden Augen.

„Ach Severus", seufzte er und ein trauriger Ausdruck huschte über sein altes, zerfurchtes Gesicht, „es ist nur ein einfacher Ball und nichts, was deinem Image schaden könnte! Alles wird sich verkleiden. Du kannst also wie gewohnt in Schwarz kommen, ein düsteres Outfit ist sogar Pflicht!" Er schien einen Augenblick angestrengt nachzudenken, was Snape nicht verborgen blieb und dieser zog abwartend eine Augenbraue nach oben. Was würde nun kommen?

„Und vielleicht", der Direktor verstummte, schien nicht die richtigen Worte zu finden doch schließlich fuhr er mit fester Stimme fort, „und vielleicht könntest du dich endlich einmal so geben, wie du bist." Der Meister der Zaubertränke setzte zu einer zynischen Bemerkung an, denn er wusste ganz genau, worauf sein Mentor anspielte, doch Dumbledore schnitt ihm mit einer bestimmenden Handbewegung das Wort ab. „Keine Widersprüche, Severus! Es ist beschlossene Sache! Wenn du dich geschickt anstellst und ich denke, in diesem Fall wirst du es noch stärker machen als ohnehin schon immer, dann wird es niemandem auffallen und du wirst vielleicht sogar noch das beste Kostüm haben!"

Die beiden Zauberer blickten sich lange tief in die Augen. Snape wusste, dass widersprechen keinen Sinn hatte, doch das Ganze gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. „Aber Albus", setzte er entschlossen und mit bedrohlich leiser Stimme an, „was ist, wenn es jemand merkt? Die Lehrer wissen es, das ist mir klar, doch auch sie wissen, mit Ausnahme von dir, nicht, wie ich sonst aussehe! Das könnte, wenn ich Pech habe, im absoluten Chaos enden und dann würde womöglich noch das Ministerium benachrichtigt und…." Sein Blick verfinsterte sich weiter. „Nein, Albus. Da mache ich nicht mit!"

Wenn es um finstere Blicke ging konnte der Direktor zwar mit seinem Lehrer für Zaubertränke nicht mithalten, das konnte niemand, doch auch er konnte ein ziemlich ernstes Gesicht zu Stande bringen, was er in dieser Situation zweifellos musste.

„Oh doch Severus, das wirst du und wenn du mir gar keine anderen Wahl lässt, dann muss ich eben zu härteren Mitteln greifen!"

Snape schnaubte. Ihm war klar, was für Mittel der Direktor meinte, doch er erwiderte nichts und so fuhr Dumbledore unbeirrt fort.

„Minerva, Poppy und die anderen geben sich so viel Mühe, die Halle für heute Abend vorzubereiten. Alle werden kommen und du auch!" Ein vernichtender Blick in die Richtung des Direktors. Der Meister der Zaubertränke schüttelte wieder stur den Kopf.

„Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt. Ich würde mit dir wetten, wenn Minerva die Leitung übernommen hat, was zweifellos der Fall sein wird, so wird die Halle aussehen wie jedes Jahr: Schlicht und ergreifend total langweilig!"

Auf so eine Bemerkung schien der Direktor nur gewartet zu haben denn er lächelte breit. „Nun, wenn du das so siehst, dann kannst du ja gerne die Leitung übernehmen und die Halle mit den anderen dekorieren, wie du es möchtest. Ich werde Minerva gleich Bescheid sagen…"

„Aber…."

„Damit wäre die Sache also erledigt. Du dekorierst dieses Jahr zusammen mit den anderen Lehrern die Halle nach deinen Halloweenvorstellungen, aber bitte", er warf seinem Lehrer für Zaubertränke einen unsicheren Blick zu, „nicht zu düster!"

Nun war es an Snape dem Direktor ein spöttisches Lächeln zuzuwerfen. „Wenn ich die Halle doch so dekorieren darf, wie ich es möchte…!"

„Severus!" mahnte Dumbledore seinen Schützling mit fester Stimme.

„Na gut, na gut, " brummte Snape und der Direktor nickte, nun wieder lächelnd.

„Ich wusste doch, dass wir uns verstehen. Nun denn, du solltest lieber sehen, dass du gleich auch nach oben kommst. Ich sage Minerva Bescheid, dass du gleich zu ihnen stoßen wirst, um die letzten Feinheiten noch zu machen, sie werden ihre Halloweenvorstellungen bald beendet haben, könnte ich mir vorstellen, doch es ist für dich doch sicherlich kein Problem, dem ein wenig Abhilfe zu schaffen?"

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte der Zaubertränkemeister lächelnd.

„Wunderbar", meinte der Direktor und erhob sich, „ich werde den anderen gleich Bescheid sagen..." Er ging zur Tür und öffnete sie, doch als er schon halb draußen stand steckte er den Kopf noch einmal in den Raum und Snape seufzte. „Was gibt es denn noch, Albus? Keine Angst, ich komme sofort!"

Dumbledore lächelte. „Daran habe ich auch keine Zweifel, Severus. Ich wollte dir nur noch sagen, dass ich mich sehr freue, dass du kommst und gespannt bin, was du heute Nacht tragen wirst." Mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen war der Direktor nun völlig verschwunden, Snape hörte seine Schritte draußen auf der großen Steintreppe, die oben ins Schloss führte. Er seufzte und schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. Was hatte er sich da nur wieder angetan?

oOo

„Nein, Flitwick. Du sollst die künstlichen Spinnweben nicht mit einer Leiter an der Decke anbringen, da sind wir ja nächste Woche noch nicht fertig! Minerva sollte das doch mit einem Schwebezauber machen und du solltest die steinernen Grabsteine auf dem Boden platzieren!"

Severus Snape schlug zum mindestens hundertsten Mal die Hände an diesem Nachmittag über dem Kopf zusammen, als der kleine Professor Flitwick sich in einem künstlichen Spinnweben verheddert hatte und nun mit einem lauten Geschrei von der Leiter stürzte und wie ein Affe an einer Liane durch die Halle segelte.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke stöhnte genervt, als er sah wie Professor Sprout ihrem Kollegen mit einem einfachen Zauber aus dieser peinlichen Situation half und die stellvertretende Direktorin von Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, mit einem Schwebezauber die dichten, weiß funkelnden Spinnweben an den Wänden und der Decke befestigte.

Er hatte nur noch eine halbe Stunde um die Halle fertig zu bekommen und seine werten Kollegen stellten sich bei der Dekoration alles andere als geschickt an. Das Meiste hatten sie zum Glück schon geschafft und so hatten die langen Haustische und der Lehrertisch, die Stühle und Bänke alten, dunklen und abgenutzten Tischen und Stühlen weichen müssen, die der Großen Halle ein dunkles, altes Aussehen verliehen. Die neuen Möbel hatten die Farbe von einem sehr dunklen Braun, das aber eher wie schwarz aussah.

Überall auf die Tische waren große Kerzen gestellt worden, deren Farbe sich von einem dunklen rot über schwarz bis hin zu dunkelgrün änderte. Auf den Tischen würde es statt goldenen Teller, Schüsseln und Besteck heute alles aus Silber geben, die Tischdecken waren aus schwarzem Samt und als Tischdekoration gab es künstliche Spinnweben, lebende Spinnen, die aber so verhext waren, dass sie den Tisch nicht verlassen konnten, Knochen, normales Konfetti. Der Boden war, wie sonst auch immer die Decke der Halle, so verzaubert worden, dass er aussah sie der Boden eines Friedhofes, und auch die alten, keltischen Kreuze und Grabsteine durften nicht fehlen. Sie ragten aus dem verzauberten Boden heraus und verpassten dem Ganzen ein bedrohliches Aussehen, das so manchem Schüler Angst einjagen würde, doch Severus fand, dass er sich sehr zurückgehalten hatte. Ihm wären noch viele schöne Details für die Halle eingefallen, daran hatte es bestimmt nicht gelegen.

Sein Stolz beruhte aber auf der Decke. Er hatte sie so verzaubert, dass sie bei Anbeginn des Festes einen tosenden Herbststurm mit Gewitter darstellen würde und es würde sicherlich Regen kommen. Ob echt oder nicht, das wusste er noch nicht, doch bei dem Gedanken an einen vor Regen triefenden Remus Lupin musste er lächeln. Vielleicht war das mit dem echten Regen doch keine so schlechte Idee…

Er half dem kleinen Professor Flitwick bei dem letzten großen keltischen Kreuz, das schwer im Boden anzubringen war, und musterte sein Kunstwerk. Minerva war mit den künstlichen Spinnweben fertig, die von der Wand in Massen hinunter hingen und sich _sehr _echt anfühlten. Sie reichten fast bis an den Boden und so konnte man nicht umhin, sich einen Weg durch den weißen Dschungel zu bahnen, wollte man sich an den Tischen niedersetzen. Die Netze und Fäden klebten, wie es echte Spinnweben auch machten, waren kalt und leuchteten in einem gespenstischen Weiß, wie es die Geister von Hogwarts auch taten.

„Es sieht einfach perfekt aus!" Minerva war hinter Severus getreten, der zusammen mit Flitwick den letzten Grabstein befestigt hatte und schaute sich in der Halle um.

„Würde ich nicht wissen, dass alles nur…. Show ist, so würde ich es wirklich mit der Angst zu tun bekommen!" Als sie nach oben in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel blickte fröstelte es sie leicht. „Meine ich das nur oder ist es hier ziemlich kalt?" Sie warf dem Meister der Zaubertränke einen fragenden Blick zu.

Dieser grinste. „Kalt? Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Minerva!" Die Lehrerin für Verwandlung schüttelte den Kopf. Severus wusste sehr wohl, was sie meinte, das merkte man ihm an.

„Nun gut", meinte in diesem Moment Professor Lupin, der die letzten Kerzenleuchter an der Wand aufgestellt hatte und ebenfalls etwas unsicher in die Hallte schaute, „ich denke, wenn wir so weit fertig sind sollten wir uns langsam anfangen umzuziehen. In einer guten Stunde wird der Ball eröffnet und ich muss mich noch schminken!" Er zwinkerte seinen Kollegen zu, die alle anfingen zu lachen, außer Snape. „Er hat Recht", stimmte Professor Hooch ihm zu, „lasst uns gehen. Wir sollten uns wirklich fertig machen!"

Die Lehrer verließen einer nach dem anderen die Große Halle. Severus Snape ging als letzter dicht hinter Lupin und schloss mit einer knappen Handbewegung die zwei schweren Flügeltüren der Halle. Remus Lupin drehte sich zu ihm um. „Als was gehst du denn heute Abend, Severus?" Er blickte den Meister der Zaubertränke neugierig an und lächelte, dieser erwiderte nur trocken. „Als Zaubertränkemeister, was glaubst du denn?"

Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des anderen erstarb für einen kurzen Moment, doch dann erschien es umso größer wieder auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich verstehe, du willst uns überraschen! Na dann bin ich aber mal echt gespannt!" Vor der Tür zu seinen Räumen blieb er stehen.

„Wir sehen uns dann in einer Stunde, Meister der Zaubertränke." Mit diesen Worten öffnete er die Tür und verschwand im Raum dahinter. Snape ging weiter zu der steinernen Treppe, die hinunter in die Kerker führte und schüttelte leicht lächelnd den Kopf. Wenn die nur wüssten…

oOo

Severus Snape betrachtete sich eindringlich im Spiegel und seufzte. Es war schon so lange her, seit dem er sich selbst als Geschöpf der Finsternis gesehen hatte, so lange.

Er blinzelte einmal kurz, denn das wilde Funkeln seiner schwarzen Augen irritierte ihn ein wenig. „Du meine Güte, es wird wirklich Zeit, die menschliche Gestalt einmal fallen zu lassen, ich erkenne mich selbst ja kaum wieder!" flüsterte er zu sich selbst und schüttelte seine langen, schwarzen Haare, die ihm in seidigen Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen.

Seine Haut hatte ein marmorähnliches Weiß angenommen und seine Lippen waren von einem ebenso klaren Weiß. Die schwarzen Augen funkelten wild und je nachdem, wie das Kaminfeuer sich in ihnen spiegelte, leuchteten sie in einem dunklen Rot. Das seidig schwarze Haar war etwas länger als er es als Mensch trug und fiel im offen und voll bis unter die Schultern. Severus lächelte leicht und zuckte innerlich im selben Moment ein wenig zurück. Er hatte sogar vergessen, wie lang und spitz seine Eckzähne waren, die ihm nun strahlend weiß entgegen funkelten. Sollte er es wirklich wagen, mit diesen Zähnen auf den Ball zu gehen? Natürlich würden sich einige Schüler auch als Vampir verkleidet haben, doch er zweifelte daran, dass auch nur irgendeine Verkleidung, sei sie von einem Schüler oder einem Lehrer, so nah an die Wahrheit heran kommen würde.

Wieder seufzte er und ein schneller Blick auf die Uhr zeigte, dass es Zeit war in die Halle zu gehen, er war sowieso schon 10 Minuten zu spät dran. Noch einmal blickte der Meister der Zaubertränke an sich hinunter. Er trug eine weite Robe aus schwarzem Samt, die innen mit weinrotem Satin gefüttert war. Über seine langen, weißen Finger mit den scharfen und glitzernden Nägeln streifte er schwarze Lederhandschuhe, seine schwarzen Stiefel, ebenfalls aus Leder, reichten bis kurz unter seine Knie. Etwas fehlte noch, nur was?

Er durchquerte schnellen Schrittes das Zimmer, löschte mit einer kurzen Handbewegung die Kerzen und das Feuer im Kamin, als ihm schlagartig einfiel, was fehlte. Konnte er es wagen…?

Snape schnaubte. Sei es drum. Die Lehrer wussten was er war und wahrscheinlich kannte kein Schüler das Jahrtausende alte Symbol des Vampirclans, welches er als Kette und Gürtelschnalle besaß. Den Gürtel konnte er auf seinem wallenden Gewand nicht tragen, doch die Kette holte er aus einer kleinen, dunklen Truhe hervor, fuhr mit dem langen Zeigefinger über das silberne Symbol, welches ein keltisches Kreuz darstellte, das mit blutroten Rubinen verziert war und hängte es sich um. Danach verließ er endgültig die Kerker und machte sich auf den Weg zum Ball.

oOo

Als die Schüler von Hogwarts die Große Halle zum diesjährigen Halloweenball betraten hörte man nur „Oh" und „Ah". Es war das erste Jahr, in dem die Halle einmal komplett anders geschmückt worden war und vielen stand die Furcht ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie trauten den von der Decke herab hängenden Spinnweben nicht, geschweige denn den aus dem Boden heraus ragenden Grabsteinen. Die Lehrer wussten natürlich, was sie erwartet hatte, doch auch sie konnten sich an dem schaurigen Bild nicht satt sehen. An der Decke begannen bereits die ersten Blitze zu zucken und die Flammen der Kerzen tanzten in der kalten Brise, die durch die Halle fegte und die Verkleidungen der Schüler wehen ließ.

Alles war dabei: Hexen, Zauberer, schöne Frauen und Burgfräuleins, aber auch Werwölfe, Gespenster, Sumpfmonster, Trolle und Vampire. Einfach alles, was man sich vorstellen konnte.

Die Mehrheit der Lehrer hatte sich einfach nur einen schrägen Hut oder so etwas angezogen, aber es gab auch viele, die sich richtig viel Mühe mit ihrem Kostüm gegeben hatten.

Der Direktor hatte sich als Gespenst verkleidet, was gut zu seinem langen weißen Haar passte. Sein Gesicht hatte er mit weißer Farbe bemalt und eine klirrende Kette um die Hüfte geschlungen. Professor McGonagall war eine Art Banshee, ihr Haar war zottelig und bunt gefärbt und Professor Lupin hatte sich wohl das originellste Kostüm ausgesucht, er kam als schwarzer Magier.

Das Fest war schon nach kurzer Zeit voll im Gange und die düstere Rockmusik der „Schicksalsschwestern" dröhnte durch die ganze Halle. Das Essen war so köstlich und reichhaltig wie immer, nur einer fehlte noch: Severus Snape.

„Glaubst du, dass er kommt?" wandte sich Remus Lupin zum Direktor, der gerade dabei war genüsslich etwas Halloweenbowle zu trinken. Der Direktor lächelte seinen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste verführerisch an.

„Und ob er kommen wird, Remus." Er wies mit einem Finger auf den Eingang der Halle.

Remus Lupin folgte seinem Finger und hätte sich beinahe an seinem eigenen Becher Bowle verschluckt, aus dem er gerade ebenfalls einen Schluck hatte trinken wollen.

„Oh mein….", entfuhr es ihm und auch die anderen Lehrer schauten mit großen Augen zu der dunklen Gestalt, die gerade mit wallendem Gewand die Halle betrat.

Auch die Schüler wandten ihre Blicke zur Tür und stockten, außer die Slytherins, die begeistert in die Hände klatschten und johlten. In der großen Flügeltür war Severus Snape erschienen, der nun schon halb die Halle durchquert hatte. Sein wallender, schwarzer Umhang berührte fast einen Meter hinter ihm noch den Boden und wie er so in dem schummrigen Kerzenlicht und den weißen Spinnweben durch die Hallte schritt, zog so mancher Schüler scharf die Luft ein, und hätten jene, die von seinem Umhang berührt wurden, ausweichen können, so hätten sie es sicherlich getan, denn aus irgendeinem Grund, der ihnen unerklärlich war, schien der Stoff des Umhanges eiskalt zu sein.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke war mittlerweile mit starrem Blick am Lehrertisch angekommen und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Er schickte einen seiner gekonnten Blicke in die Schülerrunde und durch seine wild funkelnden Augen wurde der drohende Ausdruck nur noch deutlicher und die Schüler blickten schneller wieder weg, als sie es jemals zuvor im Stande gewesen waren.

„Ich wusste, dass du noch kommen würdest!"

Snape wandte den Kopf nach links und schaute geradewegs in das weiß bemalte Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore, der ihn verschwörerisch angrinste. Snape nickte nur einmal kurz und wollte sich seinem Becher zuwenden, als er bemerkte, dass dieser bereits gefüllt war mit einer dunkelroten Flüssigkeit.

Er blickte erneut zum Direktor, der ihm nur kurz zuzwinkerte und sich wieder seinem Essen widmete.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch und nahm den Kelch in seine langen, dürren Finger. War es etwa….? Er hob den Becher noch ein wenig höher um besser daran riechen zu können und seine Augenbraue wanderte noch höher. Ja, daran gab es keine Zweifel, die Flüssigkeit, die der Direktor in seinen Kelch hatte schütten lassen, war Blut. Automatisch sah er sich nach links und rechts um, ob ihn auch keiner beobachtete, und trank gierig einen Schluck aus dem Kelch. Sofort spürte er eine aufkommende Hitze und hielt einen Moment inne. Was war, wenn man das Blut in seinem Körper bemerkte? Wieder ein fragender Blick zum Direktor, doch entweder bemerkte dieser den Blick nicht oder ignorierte ihn einfach. Der Meister der Zaubertränke vermutete letzteres. Er nahm einen weiteren tiefen Schluck aus dem Kelch und stellte ihn behutsam wieder auf den Tisch zurück, als er bemerkte, wie er beobachtet wurde.

Genervt drehte Snape seinen Kopf nun nach rechts und schaute in das bleiche Gesicht von Remus Lupin, der ihn durchdringend musterte. „Soso, Severus. Du kommst also als Meister der Zaubertränke?" Lupin lächelte. Snape erwiderte nichts und tat sich stattdessen ein Stück des bunten Kuchens auf dem Teller, der direkt vor ihm stand und irgendwie köstlich aussah mit seinen bunten Streuseln und den kleinen Zuckergussgespenstern oben drauf. Lupin rutschte noch ein Stück näher an Snape heran, was diesem sehr unangenehm war doch er sagte nichts dazu. „Du hast dich also entschlossen, als Kind der Nacht zu gehen? Ein gewagter Schritt, den ich nicht von dir erwartet hätte, doch es freut mich sehr, dass du dich dazu entschlossen hast!"

„Lupin!" fauchte Snape leise und bedrohlich. „Könntest du deine Unterhaltung vielleicht auf gleich verschieben, wenn du mich unbedingt nerven möchtest? Ich würde nun gerne das Stück Kuchen ungestört essen und das kann ich nicht, wenn du andauernd eine Antwort von mir verlangst!" Er warf seinem Kollegen einen vernichtenden Blick zu, der jedoch nur noch breiter lächelte. „Ach, Severus. Komm schon, du kannst dein Stück Kuchen auch immer noch zwischendurch essen und außerdem", er zwinkerte Snape zu, „essen Vampire doch sowieso keinen Kuchen, oder irre ich mich da?"

„Wenn du nicht bald den Mund hältst, Lupin, dann ziehe ich es wirklich in Erwägung den Kuchen stehen zu lassen und nehme mir stattdessen dich!" Für einen kurzen Moment erschien Unsicherheit in den Augen des Werwolfes und Snape lächelte bösartig, wobei er das erste Mal seine langen, weißen Eckzähne zeigte und sein Gegenüber ungewollt ein wenig zurückwich.

Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis seines leichten Lächelns aß Snape das Stück Kuchen und trank immer wieder einen großen Schluck aus dem silbernen Kelch. Er spürte, wie seine vorher kalte Haut wärmer wurde und stockte. Sah man das Blut seiner Haut schon an?

Die meistens Schüler hatten das Essen beendet und tanzten alleine, zu zweit oder in Gruppen zu der düsteren Musik der „Schicksalsschwestern" und auch die Lehrer hatten sich in Paaren zusammen gefunden und tanzten ausgelassen durch die weißen Spinnweben, wobei Professor Flitwick, der sich als kleiner Kobold verkleidet hatte („Wie passend!" dachte Snape) und Professor Trelawney, die scheinbar eine runzlige Hexe darstellte („Auch nicht schlecht!") das komischste Paar abgaben. Professor Dumbledore tanzte mit Professor McGonagall, Sprout mit Hagrid, Sinistra mit Vektor und Hooch mit Binns, wobei die Beiden auch ein interessantes Paar abgaben, da Binns als Geist weder eine Verkleidung, noch einen großartigen Tanzpartner abgeben konnte.

Nur Snape und Lupin saßen noch am Tisch und der Meister der Zaubertränke hatte das eigenartige Gefühl, als wäre sein hochgeschätzter Kollege aus guten Gründen noch sitzen geblieben.

Als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen beugte der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sich auch schon zu ihm hinüber und sagte leise: „Und, Severus? Hast du Lust auf ein kleines Tänzchen?"

Der Meister der Zaubertränke starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Auf WAS? Lupin, ich glaube, du hast sie langsam wirklich nicht mehr alle! Vergiss es, ich tanze ganz bestimmt nicht mit dir!" Damit war das Gespräch für Snape erledigt und er merkte noch nicht einmal, dass er seinen Kollegen mit einem persönlichen „du" angesprochen hatte, doch Lupin, der scheinbar mit keiner anderen Antwort gerechnet hatte, lächelte, erhob sich langsam und zog auch den Meister der Zaubertränke mit sich nach oben.

„Lupin! Was zum….?" Schon schob ihn der Zauberer entschlossen um den Lehrertisch herum und auf die Tanzfläche zu.

„Lupin!" zischte Snape wütend. „Ich warne Sie. Wehe Sie machen das, was Sie gerade gedenken zu machen, dann werde ich mir meine Drohung von vorhin noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen und vielleicht wirklich diese Nacht noch bei Ihnen vorbei schauen!" Er warf dem jungen Magier, der ihn schon fast vollständig auf die Tanzfläche geschoben hatten, einen vernichtenden Blick zu, doch als er merkte, dass seine Drohung ignoriert wurde, bekam seine Stimme einen eisigen Klang. „Lupin! Nicht!"

Doch zu spät. Die Beiden hatten den Rand der Tanzfläche erreicht („Wenigstens hat er am Rand Halt gemacht!" dachte Snape ironisch) und Lupin ließ, breit grinsend, von ihm ab. Snape wollte sich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub machen, doch sein Gegenüber, der mit so etwas gerechnet hatte, hielt ihn am Arm fest und lächelte ihn breit an. „Jetzt wo wir schon mal hier sind, da möchtest du doch nicht einfach so abhauen, oder? Komm schon, nur ein kleines Tänzchen, mehr nicht. Du bist schon in Verkleidung gekommen, da wird dir das hier doch sicherlich nichts ausmachen!"

Der Meister der Zaubertränke schnaubte und lenkte ein großes Stück Spinnwebe, das gerade auf ihn zuglitt, mit der linken Hand zur Seite. „Lupin, ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht mit dir tanzen, wie sieht das denn aus? Das kannst du vergessen!" Entschlossen wollte er sich wieder von der Tanzfläche stehlen, als Professor Dumbledore zusammen mit Professor McGonagall an ihm vorbei tanzte und ihm zuflüsterte: „Du wirst tanzen, Severus. Es macht Spaß und vielleicht gefällt es dir ja sogar!" Er lächelte seinen Lehrer für Zaubertränke noch einmal an und tanzte in einer schnellen Drehung weiter.

„So ist das also", zischte Snape, „ihr steckt mal wieder alle unter einer Decke, habe ich Recht?"

Lupin grinste nur ein wenig verlegen, doch das war ihm Antwort genug. Sich in sein Schicksal ergebend seufzte der Meister der Zaubertränke. „EINEN Tanz, Lupin. Mehr nicht!"

Lächelnd ergriff Professor Lupin die Hände von Snape und eher dieser etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte rauschte er auch schon zur Musik hin und her.

Die „Schicksalsschwestern" spielten ein schnelles Lied, das sich ein wenig irisch anhörte und Lupin hatte ohne viele Umschweife die Führung bei dem eigenartigen Tanzpaar übernommen. Zu seiner Verwunderung machte es Snape keinerlei Probleme, ihm zu folgen und er ließ sich leicht führen, während seine Bewegungen leicht und geschmeidig waren.

„So sehr du dich dagegen wehrst, Severus, tanzt du doch nicht das erste Mal, oder?"

„Glaub es oder glaube es nicht, Lupin. Ich habe vorher schon einige wenige Male getanzt, doch das nie wirklich lange. Ich hasse tanzen!" Er warf dem Professor einen seiner eisigen Blicke zu und innerlich zuckte Lupin zusammen.

„_Diese wild funkelnden Augen machen das Ganze nicht gerade einfacher", _dachte er, als er Snape weiterhin versuchte in die Augen zu blicken. Ihm waren die verwunderten Blicke klar, die die Schüler ihnen entgegen brachten, doch er störte sich nicht darum, sondern lächelte weiter seinen Tanzpartner an, der ihn immer noch finster von oben herab anblickte, da Severus Snape fast einen Kopf größer war als er.

„_Komm schon, Severus. So schlimm wird es doch nicht sein!"_

„_Oh doch, das ist es Lupin!" _

Remus Lupin zuckte zusammen und starrte Snape verblüfft an. „Du kannst….?"

Zu seiner Verwunderung begann der Meister der Zaubertränke laut zu lachen, wobei seine spitzen Eckzähne im schummrigen Kerzenlicht funkelten und sein langes Haar durch den schnellen Tanz, den die beiden darboten und den kalten Wind, der durch die Halle blies, wehte.

„_Was glaubst du denn? Ich bin ein Vampir, wie dir klar sein sollte und wir können Gedanken lesen und übertragen. Damit wirst du dich wohl abfinden müssen!"_

Er lächelte Lupin mit einem eigenartigen Ausdruck in den Augen an und zu seinem Erstaunen übernahm er die Führung des Tanzes, sobald die Schicksalsschwestern begannen ein langsameres Lied zu spielen.

„Severus….", begann Remus Lupin, doch seine Stimme erstarb.

Severus Snape fasste Remus Lupin locker an beiden Händen, drehte sich mit ihm im weißen Nebel der Spinnweben und sein weites Gewand wallte um sie herum. Die Schüler machten dem eigenartigen Paar sogleich Platz und vor lauter tanzen merkte keiner der Beiden, dass sie nach kurzer Zeit alleine auf der Tanzfläche standen, sich drehten, tanzten, lächelten.

Das lange, pechschwarze Haar des Zaubertränkelehrers wehte ihm ins Gesicht und verlieh ihm ein gespenstisches Aussehen, denn seine Augen schienen in dem schwachen Kerzenlicht mehr denn je zu funkeln. Lupin wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, geschweige denn wie er sich bei dem Wandel des sonst so mürrischen Professors verhalten sollte und ließ sich einfach nur führen, oder besser gesagt _entführen_.

Vom Rand aus sahen die Lehrer gebannt zu, wie ihren beiden Kollegen zum Klang der Musik mal langsamer, mal ein wenig schneller wurden und nach der Art des Tanzes war ihnen klar, wer von den Beiden die Führung übernommen hatte.

„Er sieht so….anders aus", flüsterte die stellvertretende Direktorin Professor Dumbledore zu, der das Schauspiel, welches sich ihnen bot, lächelnd beobachtete.

„Es liegt an dem Lied, Minerva", meinte er leise und lächelte sie an.

„An dem Lied? Aber Albus, ich verstehe nicht…." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist ein altes Lied, Minerva. Eines der wenigen, von dem wir wissen, dass es die Vampire auf Festen spielten. Es ist ein Lied der Geschöpfe der Nacht und Severus erkennt es."

Minerva McGonagall nickte. „Ich verstehe."

Sie wandte ihren Blick wieder dem ungleichen Paar auf der Tanzfläche zu und erschauderte leicht, als sie in das Gesicht ihres dunklen Kollegen blickte. Der Vampir war so deutlich zu erkennen…

Sie blickte hinauf zu der verzauberten Decke, wo gerade ein großes Unwetter seinen Lauf nahm. Grelle Blitze zuckten und grollender Donner war sogar manchmal leise zu hören, woraufhin einige der Schüler zurück schreckten, weil es sich so echt anhörte, so wirklich.

Minerva McGonagall lächelte. Damit hatte Severus wirklich eine gute Idee gehabt. Sowieso war die ganze Halle einfach nur wunderbar hergerichtet worden. Es war ein finsterer, erschreckender Anblick und es war typisch für ihn gewesen, die Große Halle _so _zu gestalten, doch auf eine ganz eigene Art war es dennoch…. fesselnd, fast sogar schön.

In der Mitte der Halle tanzten Professor Lupin und Professor Snape immer noch mit wehenden Umhängen und vielleicht bildete sie es sich nur ein, doch Minerva McGonagall glaubte, dass die Beiden ein ganzes Stück näher zusammen tanzten und irgendwie machte ihr das Funkeln in den Augen des Zaubertränkemeisters auf einmal ein wenig Angst….

_Ende_

* * *

Das war es dann erst mal wieder von mir. Hoffe, euch gehen meine Out of Character Storys nicht allzu sehr auf die Nerven... -) Wäre lieb, wenn ihr weiter reviewt, es ist echt schön, wenn euch meine Sachen gefallen! Natürlich ist auch liebe Kritik gerne angenommen, mir ist klar, dass ich alles andere als eine gute Autorin bin, doch wie sagt man so schön:

No Risiko no Fun! ;-)

GadRdF

Josephine


End file.
